Péchés & Vertus: Sagesse
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS]POV Draco:Ainsi Harry Potter serait un Sage...Il n'est pas dit que Draco Malfoy laissera le lion rester ainsi vertueux... [HPDM]


**Auteur** : BadAngel

**Titre** : Sagesse.

**Rating** : M.

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer**: Rien ici n'est à moi, seule m'appartient l'histoire, les personnages sont à Mrs JK Rowling, grande parmi les grandes, je la remercie pour son prêt (même si elle n'est pas au courant).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le second volet de la mission qui nous fut confiée à Artoung et à moi, comme précisé dans notre profil, nous traitons non seulement des péchés, mais également des vertus au nombre de sept. Sagesse inaugure les vertus, j'espère que vous aimerez sa modestie et son esprit.

**Définition** :

-Sagesse : qualité, vertu de quelqu'un qui est sage, ou dit « au dessus du plan physique », la sagesse est purement spirituelle, quoi que dans certains cas, plus spiritueuse que spirituelle

Dans le langage courant le mot « sagesse » est usité dans bien des expressions, de même que ses dérivés… Nous dirons ainsi « sages comme des images », bien que dans le cas de Harry et Draco, si on possédait des images on ne les utiliserait certainement pas pour illustrer le thème de la sagesse. Paradoxal et capillotracté je vous l'accorde, mais bon, la langue française est ainsi faite…

Chers lecteurs concupiscents, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Dédicace de BadArtoung** : à Fanny, alias Warriormeuh, qui a le courage de nous supporter, la plupart du temps toutes les deux à la fois…

Fanny, ma Corse préférée, je dois dire que tu es pour moi un modèle, certes pas encore un grand Maître, mais le Poual te sait gré de ton enseignement et de ton abnégation à l'arrosage et à l'engrais à base de Flemme concentrée…

Parce que tu es Sage parmi les Sages, et que citronner avec toi fut un enchantement, je te souhaite une bonne lecture (encore). Et pour faire bonne mesure, je te promets sur mon auréole que je ne ferai pas (trop) souffrir Draco et Harry dans Merci, et que Snape restera (presque) en vie.

Avec une pensée émue pour les Hanches de Christophe ze turtle, je te fais un snsnsn derrière l'oreille

Baddy (avec sa voix d'adulte)

Chère Fanny, nous te dédicaçons ce OS pour que tu prennes exemple sur la sagesse qui envahit Harry et Draco Tu en as bien besoin, il faut dire que tu es tellement sadique…

Moi , je n'ai rien fait dans le OS mais j'aimerai qu'on me considère comme tel J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de m'utiliser bon grès mal grès pour arriver sur la fin J'en ai gros (et Jean Mario aussi)

Que la forec du snsnsnsnsn soit avec toi

Artoung (je suis seule…)

**

* * *

Sagesse**

**(POV Draco)**

* * *

Il y a des lieux que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. 

Ce bon vieux château a ses avantages, les recoins sombres et discrets, les salles de classe inutilisées, la salle sur demande même...

Pourtant, étant celui que je suis, c'est à dire une personne qui aime prendre des risques (toujours mesurés, notez bien...), j'ai une certaine préférence pour les lieux fréquentés.

En ce jour de janvier, je me retrouve donc dans cette bibliothèque à me faire faire des choses par mon actuel amant. Samuel est un Serdaigle très peu farouche, c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez lui, en plus de ses superbes yeux verts et de son magnifique arrière train. Bien qu'à mon sens, ses yeux manquent un peu d'éclat. Je les préférerais plus profonds, plus lumineux, mais on n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on veut.

Ce qu'il y a de bien chez Samuel c'est qu'il sait utiliser sa bouche, je le classerai donc dans le top dix des tailleurs de pipe de Poudlard.

Malgré tout cela, je m'ennuie...

Personne ne me résiste, ce serait même plutôt l'inverse, il n'y a plus aucun défi ces temps-ci. Même Blaise, mon meilleur ami, s'ennuie. Il sort avec la belette femelle, c'était à mon avis un sacré défi, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils font ensemble, ça me file la nausée d'imaginer mon étalon d'ami entre les cuisses constellées de tâches de rousseur de cette mendiante.

Moi, blasé?

Mais pas du tout, enfin!

Bon, peut-être un peu.

Je me demande quand même comment Saint Potter a pu se la coltiner, celle-là...

A moins qu'il soit encore puceau, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas parce que d'après les bruits de couloir, on ne le voit qu'avec Weasley et Granger, qui je pense sont des êtres hermaphrodites. Dons le petit sauveur est célibataire.

Et hétéro.

Je ne dirais pas non pour l'initier à mon bord mais je doute qu'il apprécie particulièrement.

En plus par les temps qui courent on ne peut plus savoir à qui faire confiance. Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai au milieu de ce merdier je crois que je me serais auto-euthanasié d'office.

J'ai à peine 17 ans et je suis au milieu d'une guerre sanglante. Le prix à payer est lourd pour chacun, les familles sont brisées et les vies détruites, anéanties. La mienne aussi...

Car je suis à présent orphelin.

Je m'y attendais dans un sens. Mon père a fait d'énormes bourdes dans sa vie, comme de se laisser marquer comme du bétail par ce crétin hypertrophié de face de serpent de (censuré)... Je m'emporte, excusez-moi. Ma mère et moi avons vécu sans lui pendant une année, nous nous sommes rapprochés dans un sens et elle m'a aidé à comprendre les réalités de la vie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi intelligente et fine. Les gens avaient beau dire que c'était une poupée sans cervelle, elle souriait d'un air niais et me glissait à l'oreille quelques mots qui menaient la vie dure à mon self control. Je l'aimais cette mère, sa mort m'a fait très mal...

C'est en partie à cause de sa mort et par désir de la venger que je me suis retourné contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La marque qui salit ma peau depuis la fin de ma sixième année disparaîtra peut-être si j'aide Potter à descendre cette enflure...

En attendant je remplis mon rôle d'espion avec pour mentor mon parrain et professeur: Severus Rogue. Il m'a eu l'air presque soulagé quand j'ai annoncé mon intention au vieux fou (oui, Dumbledore...), une expression que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir observer sur son visage inexpressif. Et pourtant...

En vérité cet homme a fait figure de père pendant toute mon enfance, le mien étant toujours parti pour une raison ou une autre, je soupçonne même ma mère d'avoir eu une liaison avec cet homme obscur. Lorsqu'elle est morte personne ne l'a vu pendant des jours...

J'aime à penser qu'il était trop peiné pour voir des gens.

Mon père n'a pas réagi, lui, il a haussé les épaules et m'a demandé si le Maître avait comme projet de le faire évader. En voyant cela je ne lui ai pas dit que le "Maître" avait en effet comme projet de le faire sortir de prison, mais les pieds devant, de préférence enfermé dans une boite et dans le but de le mettre en terre.

Il a été tué deux semaines après sa femme.

Pour lui je n'ai pas eu la moindre larme, il avait fait un piètre père, un piètre mari. La seule chose bien chez lui était son argent. Il a fait de moi un jeune homme riche.

Mais revenons-en au moment présent...

Quand je vous disais que tout m'ennuyait, je ne mentais pas...

Mon sexe est dans la bouche d'un charmant jeune homme et rien, pas de frissons ni d'étincelle, je me fais royalement chier.

Pour passer le temps le laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les rayonnages, nous sommes dans une section de la bibliothèque où personne ne vient jamais, celle d'histoire de la magie. Je trouve déconcertant que pas un de ces atrophiés de bulbe qui peuplent cette école n'ait envie de connaître l'histoire de son monde. J'ai appris très tôt et à coups de canne qu'il était important d'en savoir le plus possible.

Comble de l'ennui, j'ai déjà lu tous les bouquins que j'ai devant le nez.

Ma main repose sur la tête de Samuel, je tente de me concentrer sur ce qu'il fait. Au moment où je commence à y arriver, des voix m'interrompent. Deux garçons discutent en cherchant des livres dans le rayon de Métamorphose, juste derrière celui contre lequel je suis appuyé.

D'un geste très peu délicat, je fait relever Samuel et me rajuste. Il va pour parler, mais je l'arrête, lui intimant d'écouter.

Je retire un grimoire de l'étagère et je peux voir deux Gryffondors de l'autre côté de la rangée. D'après les voix ce sont Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnegan (son accent me hérisse.). Ils ont l'air impressionnés par une personne, mais ils ne disent pas qui c'est.

"- Non, mais tu te rends compte, Ron? Il vient d'atteindre l'échelon le plus haut!" s'exclame Finnegan.

"- C'est impressionnant, en même temps il est fort, donc je ne suis pas surpris." répond la belette.

"- Quand même, le rang de "Sage" est assez inaccessible."

"- Pas pour lui."

Mais de qui ils parlent?

Nous avons un "Sage" à Poudlard et je ne suis pas au courant?

Dans le monde de la magie, un "Sage" est un sorcier puissant cité en exemple pour ses capacités exceptionnelles de clairvoyance et son mode de vie exempt de péchés ou de tentations, en gros pour moi c'est une personne qui n'a aucun plaisir dans la vie, sauf bien sûr celui de s'écouter parler...

Je ne crois pas qu'ils parlent de notre bien aimé directeur, cet homme me semble être plus fou que sage, il n'y a qu'à voir sa façon de s'habiller...

Je tends un peu plus l'oreille...

Une autre personne vient d'arriver.

Potter.

"- De quoi vous parlez les gars?" demande-t-il.

"- De toi, grand sage." réplique l'Irlandais.

Merde, Potter, "Sage"...

Et puis quoi encore?

C'est comme si on disait de moi que j'étais le diable...

Bon d'accord, oubliez, car je ne suis certainement pas le diable, mais je n'en suis pas loin, vu mon mode de vie...

Donc Harry Potter serait véritablement un saint?

Comme c'est intéressant...

Les trois Gryffondors s'éloignent avec leurs livres, me laissant à mes réflexions.

Une caresse insistante sur mes fesses me fait sursauter, je me retourne vers Samuel (car c'était lui...) et le fusille du regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" je lui demande froidement.

Je déteste qu'on touche à mes fesses sans ma permission.

Il me sourit lascivement.

"- On peut continuer, ils sont partis." dit-il.

J'ai plus envie...

Déjà que j'ai du rassembler toute mon imagination pour avoir une érection tout à l'heure...

"- Non, je dois voir quelqu'un."

Je m'en vais, le laissant là tout seul avec ses cheveux en bataille et une bosse peu discrète dans son pantalon... Ce que je peux être sadique parfois... Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'adorais? Non? Bon, je vous le dis, je m'adore!

Je rôtirai probablement dans les flammes de l'Enfer un de ces jours mais en attendant j'adore m'amuser avec les gens. Et Samuel méritait bien ce traitement...

Il a quand même touché mes fesses!

**oOo**

J'avais effectivement une personne à voir: Blaise.

J'ai mis très peu de temps à le trouver, il était dans le parc en train de bécoter sa belette, j'ai presque du utiliser un pied de biche pour les décoller, mais j'y suis arrivé, j'ai ensuite traîné mon ami jusqu'à ma chambre de Préfet.

Il n'a pas l'air heureux...

Il s'affale sans grâce dans mon superbe canapé en cuir vert et attend que je me décide enfin à lui dire pourquoi je l'ai interrompu dans sa passionnante exploration des amygdales de sa petite amie.

Je me lance:

"- Tu savais pour Potter?" je demande.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

"- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était "Sage", tu étais au courant?"

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"- Ah... Oui, bien sûr, Ginny me l'avait dit." répond-t-il.

Donc dans cette école de minables je suis le seul à ne rien savoir?

"- Je ne trouve pas ça normal... Ce mec a dix-sept ans, c'est absolument impossible!" je m'emporte...

"- Attends Dray, ce n'est pas..." commence mon ami.

Mais je le coupe, de toutes façons rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne me fera réviser mon opinion.

"- Non, mais tu te rends compte? Je veux dire... Potter! Merde, Blaise! Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça!"

A cet instant je crois que si je ne savais pas que Blaise est mon ami, j'aurais un doute... Son sourire est devenu celui qu'il affiche quand il va jouer un mauvais tour.

Heureusement il ne me ferait jamais rien.

N'est-ce pas?

"- Ca te choque que Potter soit une personne admirable à tous points de vue, hein?"

Sa voix est pourtant exempte de sarcasmes...

"- Oui!" je crie presque. "Ca ne te fait rien à toi de savoir qu'un mec aussi bandant que Potter ne fera jamais rien de son cul?"

"- A vrai dire je ne suis pas très fan de son cul, comme tu le dis si bien. Mais dis moi... Ca te fait quoi à toi?"

Touché!

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre au fond ce que Potter fait de sa vie, hein?

Rien!

Mais cette histoire m'emmerde quand même...

Blaise doit le voir sur mon visage.

"- Si ça te perturbe tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour décoincer notre petit sauveur?" suggère-t-il.

Perturbé? Moi?

Rien ne me perturbe!

C'est juste que...

Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu "perturbé" par ce que je viens d'apprendre, mais cela ne veut RIEN dire!

Mais malgré moi mon intérêt s'éveille aux derniers mots de mon ami.

"Décoincer Potter"

Ce serait somme toute une bonne action...

Et aussi un excellent défi pour moi qui suis terriblement en manque de sensations.

Ne vous méprenez pas, dévergonder ce Gryffondor à la manque ne m'apportera que très peu de sensations, c'est le défi qui est intéressant. En plus Samuel commence à me lasser.

Je sens un sourire malveillant étirer mes lèvres.

"- Je crois que c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, mon cher Blaise." je déclare.

**oOo**

Une semaine est passée depuis ce fameux jour où j'ai découvert ce que je pensais être une énorme farce. Il me semble que le secret est très bien gardé car personne n'en parle.

Peut-être est-ce pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce fait a été gardé secret, ou bien est-ce pour ne pas le rendre encore plus célèbre.

C'est que je commence à connaître le Potter maintenant, je suis son meilleur ennemi après tout... Je sais beaucoup de choses sur lui, parce qu'en tant que rival je me dois de savoir tout ce qui peut lui attirer des ennuis ou lui provoquer des mots de tête.

Je sais par exemple qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à se balader dans les couloirs la nuit, il est insomniaque. A mon avis il doit connaître le château par coeur maintenant. Il est du genre asocial, à part son pote la belette et Granger je ne l'ai vu discuter avec personne. Il n'a eu que deux petites amies, Cho Chang en cinquième année et Weasley en sixième année, depuis c'est le calme plat dans sa vie privée. Quand j'y pense je me dis que ce mec doit s'emmerder ferme dans son lit le soir... C'est vrai, personne pour le distraire, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il passe ses nuits à jouer aux explorateurs...

Comment j'ai pu apprendre tout ça?

Je l'ai suivi, bien sûr!

Je l'ai filé non pas parce que sa vie m'intéresse mais parce qu'il est dans mon intérêt de m'assurer qu'il reste en bonne santé afin de me débarrasser de ce sale serpent qui a descendu ma mère.

Vous croyiez autre chose?

Eh bien vous aviez tord, Potter ne m'intéresse pas.

Bien qu'il soit très bien fait et extrêmement bandant, je ne veux pas de lui!

En plus il aime les filles.

Cela dit ce petit défi n'est que plus intéressant étant donnée la complexité du personnage.

Aujourd'hui je vais enclencher la première phase de mon plan "décoincer Potter", à savoir lui faire comprendre que j'en veux à son ravissant postérieur. Rien de plus simple, je maîtrise déjà la technique.

Il me suffit de m'approcher de lui en cours de Potions et de lui glisser quelques allusions dont j'ai le secret, ça a toujours fait son effet.

Nous attendons devant la salle que mon cher parrain de décide à nous faire entrer pour nous infliger l'un de ses cours assommants. Oui, assommants pour moi, parce que je maîtrise très bien l'art des potions depuis des années, éducation à la canne oblige, que voulez-vous... La seule chose qui réussit à me sauver de l'ennui c'est sa faculté à humilier les Gryffondors, spécialement Granger, qui s'en sort beaucoup trop bien pour une sorcière de seconde zone.

Je ne suis pas jaloux d'elle, non!

Elle m'exaspère, c'est tout, elle et sa manie de coller au train de Potter, de toujours lui tenir le bras en marchant alors qu'elle sort avec la belette. Tout ça poue bien montrer qu'elle est son amie, elle et personne d'autre. Remarquez sur les filles de l'école ça marche, elles sont toutes folles de jalousie.

Moi je trouve ça juste trop voyant comme marque d'amitié. Imaginez un peu que je me suspende au bras de Blaise toute la journée, hein...

Bon, oubliez, c'est un mauvais exemple, je suis un mec.

Là encore devant cette salle elle est collée à lui, à lui parler à l'oreille, n'importe quoi!

Mon parrain va bien me sauver d'une crise de nausée...

BAOUM!

La porte s'ouvre et s'en va claquer contre le mur. Merci, Severus!

"- Entrez!" claque sa voix sèche dans le silence de mort qui a envahi le couloir.

Tout le monde s'exécute, il a de l'autorité décidément. Quand j'étais petit je disais souvent lorsque l'on me demandait ce que je voudrais faire plus tard, je répondais "être comme oncle Severus". Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai mais j'y travaille, après tout j'ai déjà la maison Serpentard à mes pieds c'est déjà ça.

Au passage je lui adresse un léger sourire auquel il répond.

Hier soir je lui ai envoyé un hibou dans lequel je lui demandais comme un service de me mettre en binôme avec le petit sage (traduisez: Potter). Je le sais suffisamment retors pour le faire sans me demander pourquoi, il ne rate jamais une occasion pour rappeler à ce crétin qu'il était l'ennemi juré de son père et que rien que pour ça il fera de sa vie un Enfer.

Personnellement je trouve ça un poil exagéré, je ne me vois pas passer mes frustrations sur Potter fils dans vingt ans. Je préfère nettement m'attaquer au vrai avant qu'il ne se fasse descendre par un déséquilibré.

Même si pour le moment je n'ai pas très envie d'évoquer sa mort, ça me dérange un peu.

Oui, j'ai dit "un peu"!

Comme je l'ai demandé, Severus annonce un travail en binômes, et met Potter avec moi. Je me suis installé exprès au fond de la salle, pour ne pas être dérangé dans mes manoeuvres.

Potter râle un peu en ramassant ses affaires, mais il le fait tout de même et les dépose sans douceur sur la table. Je ne dis rien, bien que l'envie de faire une magnifique métaphore l'incluant en compagnie d'un éléphant me titille méchamment la langue.

Et nous commençons la préparation, je fais tout ou presque, je connais son niveau déplorable dans cette matière et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec un troisième bras ou couvert de furoncles. Heureusement que je suis assez doué pour pouvoir l'observer tout en travaillant.

C'est qu'il est vraiment mignon le Potty...

Sans rire... Il a un très beau visage, assez fin, presque féminin, mais il reste quand même très viril. Sa coupe de cheveu (ou plutôt dans le cas présent, son absence de coupe de cheveux...) lui donne un air négligé. C'est vrai, on dirait presque qu'il vient de se lever après une nuit de débauche...

Bon, il faut que je me concentre, moi...

Je ne dois vraiment pas être dans un bon jour, si je suis à moitié excité rien qu'en regardant les cheveux de Potter!

Bon, il y a aussi sa bouche, charnue juste comme il faut, je suis certain qu'elle ferait des merveilles sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie cette bouche-là... Mmmmm...

Et ces yeux si expressifs, presque trop verts, un peu comme l'absinthe...

Merde!

Je suis excité...

Ce mec est un appel à la luxure et je suis sûr qu'il ne le sait même pas. C'est l'inconvénient chez ceux que l'on dit "sages", ils sont totalement hors des tentations. Hors de la chair, hors de tout sauf des voies de l'esprit. Quel gâchis!

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard quand même...

Je me décide enfin à passer à l'action. La potion doit reposer un peu avant que je puisse y rajouter les racines de mandragore. Donc je me penche vers Potter et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Je lui dis que si il le veut je peux l'aider à remonter ses notes en Potions.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil surpris auquel je répond par mon sourire le plus innocent. Il n'a pas l'air convaincu...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy?" demande-t-il.

Je lui réponds que je veux juste l'aider, qu'après tout je serais bien bête de rester son ennemi vu que nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant.

"- Arrêtes ton baratin, je sais que tu n'es pas un bon samaritain, je crois que ce serait plus simple si tu me disais directement ce que tu me veux." réplique-t-il en plantant son regard inquisiteur dans le mien.

Je suis pris au dépourvu...

Merde, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me surprend...

Pourtant c'était simple, comme plan: j'attirais Potter dans ma chambre sous un prétexte bénin et je me chargeais de cette noble mission que de le décoincer proprement...

Mais visiblement je crois que je n'ai pas été assez subtil.

Et en chemin j'ai oublié la règle d'or: ne jamais dévoiler aucune intention à la première approche.

L'étape numéro un est donc officiellement un échec, je renonce pour cette fois. Je ne réponds rien et retourne à mes racines alors que le petit Saint (traduisez: Potter) attend encore ma réponse. Il peut se dessécher sur place s'il veut, je ne dirai rien. Et puis je lui dirais quoi, d'abord?

Que j'ai envie de lui?

Je suis pas suicidaire, ce mec est quand même sensé descendre Voldemort.

Donc, je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, je penserai à un truc plus subtil ce soir.

**oOo**

Je crois que j'ai du louper un wagon...

Bon, si je suis lucide, je dirais que j'ai carrément loupé un train entier dans cette affaire.

Après ce premier échec, j'ai très longuement repensé à la façon dont je pourrais aborder Potter sans qu'il ne le voie venir. Je suis plutôt du genre à bien faire les choses, mais avec lui, tout a foiré, TOUT!

J'ai tenté de me montrer amical, il m'a regardé comme si je venais de blasphémer.

J'ai essayé les courriers anonymes et brûlants, il ne les a même pas ouverts (il doit y être habitué...).

Et en désespoir de cause, ce soir j'ai décidé que j'étais trop frustré et dès que je l'ai croisé pendant ma ronde de surveillance, je l'ai coincé pour lui enlever des points...

Et c'est là que tout a méchamment dérapé.

Enfin quand je dis méchamment...

C'est juste au point de vue situation.

Parce qu'à la vérité, je ne trouve pas que ce qui s'est passé soit vraiment si terrible.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais vraiment d'une humeur exécrable, je venais juste de repousser Samuel qui m'avais attendu devant la porte de ma chambre histoire de savoir si j'étais disponible pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Non mais quel boulet celui-là... Je lui ai répondu avec ma délicatesse habituelle qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Moldus et je l'ai laissé en plan dans le couloir. En plus il avait encore touché mes fesses!

Un de ces jours je me glisserai dans les cuisines pour verser du bromure dans son jus de citrouille, il verra bien qu'on ne touche pas à mon fessier délicat sans conséquences et surtout PAS sans ma permission!

Encore en pétard à cause de ce crétin, j'ai marché assez longtemps dans le château sans trouver personne, rien, nada!

Et sur qui je tombe en revenant, appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre?

Non, pas Samuel!

Mais bien Harry Potter en personne, le seul et l'unique... Le sauveur, le Survivant, le Saint Potty de mes deux...

Bon, vous avez compris...

Je lui ai bien évidemment fait perdre cinquante points, je suis Préfet en Chef après tout, non?

D'ailleurs il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, mais aussi quelle idée de traîner dans les cachots à minuit, hein?

Bref... Il m'a demandé d'entrée pourquoi je tentait d'être sympa avec lui...

Moi, sympa! On aura tout vu, je veux juste le sauter, c'est tout, et éventuellement le débarasser de cette tare qui l'afflige. "Sagesse"...

Quelle ineptie!

Sur le coup, j'ai tellement été surpris que j'ai piqué un fard monstrueux. Décidément il est la seule personne sur cette Terre à me faire perdre mes moyens de la sorte. Et comme je ne répondais pas il a sorti de sa poche une liasse de parchemins et m'a dit:

"- Je sais que c'est toi qui a écrit ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquo tu l'as fait."

Là j'ai paniqué.

Moi qui suis le sang froid incarné, j'ai perdu tout contrôle et je l'ai poussé pour entrer dans ma chambre.

Mais Potter étant ce qu'il est, un stupide petit Gryffondor, il m'a suivi en agitant toujours ces maudites lettres que j'avais écrites au comble de la frustration sexuelle.

Dois-je rappeler que je suis obsédé par l'idée de posséder Potter depuis queques temps? Eh bien depuis ce fameux jour dans cette fameuse bibliothèque je n'ai réussi à toucher personne tellement je le veux LUI. Il est devenu une obsession...

C'est bien ma veine tiens, il fallait que je m'entiche de Potter, un hétéro coincé...

Enfin, ça c'était ce que je croyais.

Parce que je crois vraiment que j'ai loupé un train, peut-être même que je me suis trompé de gare...

Pour ne pas le regarder je me suis mis devant la fenêtre, j'ai tenté de me calmer en regardant le ciel dégagé, la lune , les étoiles, c'est un spectacle qui m'a toujours calmé depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Ma mère m'a enseigné l'histoire et les légendes de toutes les constellations, elle m'a même emmené en Afrique du Sud pour que je voies celles que nous ne pouvions voir depuis le Manoir. Penser à sa douce voix qui me berçait m'a toujours apaisé...

Mais Potter ne voulais pas que je m'apaise, il ne voulait pas que je l'ignore, il voulait que je réponde. Alors il m'a forcé à me retourner en me broyant à moitié l'épaule. De rage je lui ai arrachées ces maudites lettres et je les ai balancées dans la cheminée où elles se sont consumées. Ca non plus il n'a pas aimé, il a même carrément perdu les pédales. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a fait tomber par terre, je crois d'ailleurs que je vais avoir très mal aux fesses demain matin.

Il s'est assis sur moi et m'a reposé ses questions, seulement l'une des réactions de mon corps en sa présence n'est pas passée inaperçue...

Je vous ai déjà dit que seul le fait de voir son visage m'excitait, non? Eh bien là il était carrément assis sur cette partie de mon anatomie qui se trouvait tant en manque d'attention de puis des jours. Evidemment j'avais une splendide érection, on peut même dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi dur avant...

Et quand il s'en est aperçu, il a écarquillé les yeux et m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur...

Mais au lieu d'avoir la réaction que j'attendais qu'il ait, à savoir rougir, balbutier une excuse minable et s'en aller, il m'a attrapé par le col ma robe et m'a embrassé...

Que dis-je... Il m'a donné le meilleur baiser que j'aies jamais reçu, il a mis sa langue dans ma bouche et a caressé la mienne avec une telle science que je n'ai pu me retenir de gémir et de trembler. Ensuite il a approché sa bouche délicieuse de mon oreille et m'a demandé si c'était parce qu'il m'excitait que j'agissais comme ça. Comme un automate j'ai hoché la tête et il a fait un truc avec ses dents sur mon lobe... Mmmm... Je suis sûr qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Et ensuite...

A vrai dire je ne me souviens absolument pas de la façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés dans mon lit, ni comment nous y sommes arrivés totalement nus mais le sens de la réalité m'a abandonné et mes neurones se sont mis en mode veille dès que j'ai senti et vu cette bouche sur laquelle je fantasmais en cours de potions faire cette chose que j'avais envie qu'elle fasse...

Il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche... Il m'a sucé si bien et j'ai gémi si fort que je suis certain que sans les sorts d'insonorisation que j'ai lancés sur ma chambre, tous les occupants du château m'auraient entendu.

Quant à ce qu'il m'a fait après...

Je suis du genre dominateur, vous devez vous en douter... Après tout, un Malfoy ne se laisse pas prendre comme ça, si?

Moui, bon...

Il m'a tout simplement fait voir des étoiles...

Sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps, sa peau brûlante et dorée contre ma peau trop pâle...

Il m'a fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir permettre...

Je savais pourtant ce qu'il allait faire, mais je l'ai laissé faire...

J'ai même écarté les cuisses pour lui permettre de se placer entre elles...

J'ai moi-même sucé ses doigts pour qu'il me prépare, je l'ai ensuite guidé en moi, je l'ai supplié, je me suis perdu, tout simplement.

Je me suis perdu dans la contemplation de son corps vibrant contre le mien, je me suis noyé dans le vert si brillant de ses yeux...

Je vous ai dit que ses yeux sont très expressifs? J'étais là aussi à côté de la plaque... Ils sont bien plus que ça, ses yeux, ils sont un accès direct à son âme, je l'ai vue, il me l'a montrée pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en moi... Et j'ai tellement été noyé par ce que j'ai capté dans cet océan vert que je n'ai rien senti, aucune douleur... Par contre lorsqu'il s'est mis à bouger... Mmmm... Chacun de ses mouvements de hanches était un supplice, un péché, si bon même si l'on sait que l'on ne devrait pas... Il a touché encore et encore ce point sensible, il a fait frissonner mon corps comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant...

C'est à ce moment je crois que j'ai perdu ce qui me restait de contrôle, j'ai gémi des mots incohérents, je lui ai griffé le dos, et je crois bien que lui aussi a vue mon âme dans mes yeux, parce qu'il a souri...

Et lorsque l'orgasme le plus éblouissant que j'aies jamais eu m'a emporté, je crois bien que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais...

Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Ensuite nous n'avons plus rien dit, je crois qu'au fond tout était dit...

Et il s'est endormi.

Moi je suis encore réveillé, à penser à tout ce qui vient de se passer...

Si je résume tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus depuis que j'ai entendu ses amis l'appeler "grand sage", je me rends bien compte que quelque chose m'a échappé. Potter n'est certainement pas sage et certainement pas vierge, vu ce qu'il vient de me faire, quant à son hétérosexualité... Alors je crois que je devrais lui demander des explications.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour le réveiller, mais je m'arrête à mi chemin.

Il est là, allongé près de moi, sa main repose sur ma hanche, il est confiant, abandonné au sommeil. Ses traits sont détendus et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais je remarque qu'il porte des signes évidents de fatigue. Il a l'air même carrément épuisé.

Je ne crois pas que cet état soit dû à ce que nous venons de faire...

En tant qu'espion je ne suis pas informé de son entraînement mais en tant que meilleur ennemi (hum, hum...) je sais qu'il travaille très dur sur les sortilèges de défense et l'occlumencie. Normal qu'il soit tombé comme une mouche, je ne suis même pas vexé, j'ai plutôt envie de sourire.

Merde, je souris déjà.

Il faut bien à un moment se rendre à l'évidence. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, que sa main soit posée sur moi, qu'il m'ait fait l'amour (je pense que dans le cas présent, c'est bien ce que nous avons fait...) et par dessus tout, je suis heureux qu'il m'ait choisi moi.

C'est avec cette pensée que je m'endors en me serrant un peu plus contre son corps chaud.

**oOo**

C'est décidé, je suis très, mais alors très, très en colère...

Il se fout de ma gueule ce crétin!

D'ailleurs s'il continue comme ça il va faciliter le boulot de Voldemort en mourrant de rire, là, juste sous mes yeux.

Et il m'énerve!

"- Potter, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de rire dans les dix secondes, je te jure que je te balance un sortilège d'impuissance, même si ça me coûte de le faire." je menace.

Ca le calme direct.

Trop fort!

Il s'essuie les yeux, parce qu'il riait si fort qu'il en pleurait, ce con.

"- Enfin, Draco... Je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi..." tente-t-il.

En plus il me prend pour un Poufsouffle, je suis déshonoré.

Il voit sur mon visage que j'attends encore des explications.

"- Bon, je crois que pour que tu comprennes mieux il faut que je te montre." dit-il enfin.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite.

Cela fait maintenant dix jours que nous sommes ensembles, dix jours de pur bonheur et de félicité au plumard si vous voulez tout savoir. Cependant ses aptitudes sous la couette m'ont torturé l'esprit, toujours à propos de cette fameuse "Sagesse" qu'il détenait toujours aux dires de ses amis les Gryffondors.

Donc ce soir quand il est entré dans ma chambre, au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme d'habitude je lui ai posé ma question, et c'est là qu'il s'est mis à rire...

Apparemment, il y a une explication à toute cette histoire, et peut-être aussi à la façon dont Blaise me regarde depuis dix jours. J'attends ça avec impatience.

Harry m'emmène vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, génial!

Devant le portrait de l'affreuse grosse femme, il dit le mot de passe sans se cacher et me fait entrer. Aussitôt des acclamations retentissent, je suis arrivé au quartier général du fan club de Harry Potter ou quoi?

Je regarde autour de moi et je repère aussitôt Blaise qui pelote sa belette devant la cheminée, pathétique...

Bon, en tout cas je ne vois rien qui justifie sa crise de fou rire. Je le lui dis, il me répond par un petit sourire et m'entraîne vers une table au fond de la salle. Sur cette table il y a des sortes de pions avec des cartes et autres accessoires. Je me demande ce que c'est.

"- Regardes, Draco, voici le 'Grand Jeu de Poudlard'. Enfin c'est un nom privisoire. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui l'ont inventé après avoir vu un film moldu... En fait tu incarnes un pon et tu dois accomplir des tâches. Et plus tu accomplis de tâches, plus tu grimpes en niveau. J'ai été le premier à terminer, d'où le rang de "Sage". Tu comprends?"

Je comprends mieux c'est certain...

Je regarde à nouveau la table et les pions, en effet, celui de Harry est au milieu du plateau, sur la case "Sages". Ensuite il m'explique comment on joue et je me dis malgré moi que ce jeu fera un tabac dans le monde sorcier, il est à la fois divertissant et éducatif, puisqu'il faut connaître un certain nombre de sortilèges (normal alors que mon petit ami ait été le premier à terminer...).

Et là, je réalise un truc...

Je me suis fait un film pendant des jours sur une bribe de conversation entendue dans la bibliothèque, je me suis lamentablement fait avoir. Non pas par Harry, il n'était pas au courant...

Mais par Blaise.

Ce faux jeton savait pour ce jeu, et il n'a rien dit...

Bon, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'admets que sans cette méprise je n'aurais jamais osé approcher Harry, qui est actuellement en train de dessiner l'alphabet dans mon cou à l'aide de sa langue... Mmmm...

Mais J'en dois bien une à mon "meilleur ami", pas vrai?

Parce qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malfoy.

Je crois que je vais chercher dès demain la punition adaptée à mon très cher Blaise, en attendant je crois que je vais m'occuper un peu de Harry, qui, s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite de me caresser le ventre sous ma chemise, va se retrouver dans une position fort compromettante en plein milieu de sa salle commune... Déjà que Weasley me regarde comme si j'étais un cafard... A moins que son regard soit fixé sur sa soeur, juste derrière moi...

En prenant Harry par la taille pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, je me dis que je suis quand même heureux qu'on se soit trouvés...

Parce que même si dans cette guerre qui ravage notre monde nous risquons nos vies, nous sommes ensemble et je l'aime.

Parfois, la vraie sagesse c'est d'admettre la vérité.

Je suis peut être aussi un "Sage", qui sait?

Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas trop envie d'y réfléchir, car ce que je vais faire n'a rien de sage ni de décent...

**

* * *

FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous a pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu l'amabilité de reviewer « Gourmandise », Artoung a répondu individuellement via ffnet aux enregistrés et fera les anonymes sur notre blog commun (adresse sur « homepage dans notre profil) lorsque le Poual sera élagué

Maintenant passons à vous, aimables lecteurs…

Etes vous sages ?

Pour répondre c'est très simple, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche…

Bisous à tous !

BadAngel (_If you turn me, you will see no cape, 'cause only Fanny has one)_


End file.
